When I know your true feelings
by LovingRainbow
Summary: Shirayuki speaks sharply to Zen because she is angry. But later when she feels bad and goes to apologize, a new surprise is waiting for her. A Zen x Shirayuki fanfic. Please read.
This might not be your typical love story,

Nor might she be your typical fairy tale princess,

But,

When the real Prince Charming arrives, things take a different turn;

A pharmacologist, a herbalists, all have the same goal: protecting the people. That was the same work Shirayuki wanted to do. But, there was one this small problem.

She wasn't able to concentrate.

Why?

Because of someone called Zen.

To become an expert herbalist, one has to study day and night, about the new herbs. Gathering knowledge of the herbs is of utmost importance. She would have done that. And she wants to do so. Only if Zen didn't become a hindrance in this work.

* * *

It was a fine day, the breeze being light and cool. It blew Shirayuki's Apple-red hair and made her feel good. Gathering up her pharmaceutical books, she walked towards the room where Ryuu will teach her about some new herbs. She walked with slow steps towards her destination, her identification chain on her neck and her beautiful white dress on her. She was a charming young lady with a smile which can melt the hearts of the toughtest men. As she was walking, suddenly she heard the sound of the boy whom she knew very well, saying, "Good morning, Shirayuki."

Shirayuki didn't answer. She wanted to, but she knew that if she did, the conversation would wound up to a more complex one. Keeping quiet, she listened the footsteps approaching her.

"Morning, Shirayuki. How do you do, today? I hope you have taken enough rest." Zen asked her. She knew he was being concerned, like a good friend, but she couldn't help not answering. At her silence, Zen repeated his question, to which she replied, "Stop being so concerned, will you? You don't always have to know about my welfare." Speaking sharply, she kept quiet. Zen was a bit surprised, as he had never received that sort of an answer. Giving a chirpy laugh, he said, "You must be kidding, right? If I don't ask you, then who will?" Unhappy at this reply, Shirayuki walked away to the pharmacy room. What she didn't know was that their conversation had been heard by someone. Garack smiled mischievously at that.

* * *

Ryuu's eyes were glued to the large piece of paper in which he was writing about different medical herbs. But his concentrate was disturbed several times because of the new sigh coming from his junior. Shirayuki was reading a book, but she was unable to concentrate in it. Ryuu was also quite disturbed. At last he asked her, "Hey, Shirayuki, what's the matter with you? Are you sick or something?"

She, hearing the question, hesitated a bit, but didn't answer it. A frown appeared in Ryuu's face, but he didn't question any more.

Suddenly, Garack entered the room. With her usual carefree smile she said, "Yu hu, is everything alright?" Looking at Shirayuki, she said, "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes mam." Was her reply.

Garack smiled and said, "But you don't look well. I think you are distracted."

Shirayuki was surprised to hear that. But she didn't answer.

Garack rubbed her chin in a thoughtful way and said, "I guess you fought with prince Zen."

Hearing this, Shirayuki shuddered. Garack smiled, "So I am right. You fought with him because he asked you how you were? I saw it all. You mustn't have done that. You know the prince really cares about you. You weren't fine the past few weeks that's why he was worried about you. I think you mustn't have replied him in such a bad way."

Shirayuki hung her head in a shameful way. She was ashamed. Seeing this Garack said in a kinder voice, "I think you should go and apologize. If you will he will be happier."

* * *

Her cloak flew behind her as she ran through the corridor, trying to find her Prince. She fell down several times but still she ran, not stopping until she finds him. Her dress suddenly got stuck in a nail and she fell down sharply. Her head hit the ground and started to bleed. She touched her temple. Blood was in her palm. She ignored that and started running again. "Zen Zen." Was all she could mutter.

When she reached the corner, she saw a faint light and heard some laughs. Panting, she saw near the railing, her prince and his two friends. "Found you." She muttered.

* * *

The prince was chatting with his trusted aides when he saw Shirayuki. She was breathing very heavily and was looking intently at him. At that time, Kiki also noticed her. "Shirayuki dono. You here?"

Zen asked her, "Why are you panting so much?"

Mitsuhide looked at her, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Kiki said she saw blood in her temple. Zen saw too and became concerned. As he was about to ask her, she stopped him herself, by embracing him tightly.

"Oy Shirayuki, what's the matter?" Zen asked as he became puzzled at the sudden hug. He didn't know what was going on.

Kiki beckoned Mitsuhide, "We should leave from here." when sge saw Mitsuhide with a gaping mouth. Both left them alone as she dragged him away. After Zen saw them leaving, he became easy and hugged her lightly. He felt her shoulders shaking and brought her face to face. He was surprised to see her crying.

"Oy Shirayuki, why are you crying?" He asked, shaking her more.

She looked down towards the floor. Her lips moved but no words came from her. After some time, she said, "Sorry Zen. I didn't mean to offend you by talking to you like that. I know you are mad at me for talking to you like that. Sorry."

The silver headed prince looked at her in a confused manner. Then he smiled. Taking out a handkerchief, he rubbed the blood which stopped flowing after wards from her temple. Putting the drenched kerchief on the railing, he used his thumb to wipe her tears, bringing his face close to her till their foreheads touched.

"I never thought you are so stupid, Shirayuki. I can never be mad at you. You know that well."

Shirayuki had a sigh of relief but then she said, "Who knows if you are really not angry with me? Maybe you are saying this just to make me happy now."

Hearing this, Zen cupped her cheeks tighter and whispered, "If I prove to you I am not, will you believe me?"

"Yes, but how will you prove?"

"Here is my proof."

* * *

The breeze blowed gently and the leaves rustled. Shirayuki's eyes were wide open. Her lips were pressed to those of Zen's, while his hands were on her cheeks, cupped tightly by him. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as a blush creeped to her cheeks. Softly, she wrapped her hands around his neck as she closed her eyes. Zen's hands slid down to her slender waist as he bent her to be able to kiss her better. After some time, when he realised she must need breath, he broke the kiss.

Indeed her cheeks were red and her face was flustered. But her face explained she didn't want the kiss to break, not just yet. Breathing heavily, she stared at him. He asked, "That's enough proof right?"

"Y...ye...s." She just could say those words. Flustered and flushed in the face, she buried her face in his chest because she was unable to face him anymore.

Zen nuzzeled his face through her hair, soft and red, taking in her sweet smell. After some time he heard her muffeled tone. "If I ever ask you again if you are angry with me or not, will you punish me?"

Hearing this the prince smiled, "Yes and in the same way I did today. But remember that I can never be angry with you. You are a part of my life."

* * *

Thus, you read about a story which might not be your typical love story,

Nor might she be your typical fairy tale princess,

But,

When the real Prince Charming arrives, things take a different turn.


End file.
